


《随机事件》

by Swordsman_xun



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, 老威施虐倾向, 蒙眼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsman_xun/pseuds/Swordsman_xun
Summary: 这是TFP背景，领袖和霸天虎首领在偶然的情况下在太空的一个性爱场所相遇，并在互相不知道对方是谁的情况下进行对接游戏。这篇文有些漏洞，但是我本意重点并非在剧情逻辑上；你知道的，一个写手的笔下什么都可能发生。
Relationships: Megatron & Optimus Prime, 威震天&擎天柱
Kudos: 13





	《随机事件》

贾斯帕的夜里，汽车人领袖一个人在郊外巡逻。离晚上十点还有一个小时，三个年轻的人类孩子会将他们的塞伯坦监护人留在基地，当然这也是他的命令，陪他们玩并在他们的宵禁时刻前保护好他们。而擎天柱独自一人在荒无人烟的郊外行走，这片区域连碳基植物都很少见。

他来到一个凹陷的岩壁处四处看了看是否有人类或者敌人，在确认处境安全后在通讯器上输入了一个加密连接码。几个月前救护车的控制台收到了来自地球以外的信息，略带期待地解码后却是一则垃圾消息——约对接的公共场所做的宣传广告，还有他们的联系方式。当时擎天柱就在救护车旁边，皱了下眉头并没有说什么。他们都期待是汽车人的信号，救护车二话没说就删除了信息，但他却暗自记了下来显示的联系方式。

不，这并不是说明他需要去来一发，而是来自太空的大组织信号难以收到，或许能通过这个契机与更多塞伯坦人联系，虽然听起来不太雅。

一个类似太空桥漩涡的通道在他面前打开，显然对方收到了自己的信号同时获取了所在位置的坐标，在没有联络过的情况下打开了大门。擎天柱略停顿了两下，这样的地方他也不是没去过，不过那是几百万年以前的事了。由于工作的应酬原因被人带进去的，但是这环境令他感觉不是很好，就找借口离场了。领袖没有顾及太多，便动身进入了漩涡。

”噢！这不是汽车人的......”一个体型比他矮的人刚看见他就张嘴要说出他的身份，擎天柱立马作出噤声的手势。领袖的反应还没有那么迟钝，那人也是。“......那个小兵嘛！”对方看起来不是塞伯坦人，宇宙中的种族很多，样貌各异，擎天柱没有识别过这个种族。用人类的话来说就是......外星人的样子。

”是的。”擎天柱客气地回应了他，大致观察了下周围的环境，这里应该是接待厅。远处有不同大小的太空桥传送门，门里往返着不同的人种，还有门前的工作人员。那么自己面前的这个就是引路人了，还好没有引起他人的注意。”带我去你们的前台吧，我第一次来这里。”

“好的！请您跟我来。”引路人把他带到了前台接待厅，然后二话不说返回他等待的传送门。到目前为止擎天柱感觉良好，这里并没有令人不安的氛围，这里的人正常的闲谈与游荡，一些客人与接待员谈话。只不过他有点担心自己暴露在大庭广众之下，不过人们只是随便看他一眼便继续做他们正在做的事。他便稍放下了心，直到他在这群人中遇到了诈骗。

“诈骗？”擎天柱见到熟悉的面孔不由心生警惕，随时进入战斗状态，他合上了面甲。

“嘿...嘿！别激动，大块头。”诈骗见到擎天柱也后退一步，没想到在这儿能看到汽车人的领袖，这里不该有他。”普神啊，说实话你应该是汽车人里最不可能来这种地方的人。不过这也不是太意想不到的事，而且在这儿众生平等。”

擎天柱看了看周围的人，选择收起面甲，但警惕依旧存在。”你又在跟人交易什么？我不希望受益者是霸天虎。”

”霸天虎？拜托，威震天现在蜗居在一颗土星球上连通讯都无法传递，我不知道你怎么来这儿的......噢！他们的太空桥传送范围很广，连接到那颗星球上很容易。”诈骗说完对领袖打量了几下，面甲微不可察闪过一丝神色。“你来这儿是想......跟人玩玩？”

“不。我是来......”擎天柱并没有想告诉他此行的目的，同时他也看到一个机会。“我需要单独跟你谈谈。”

他们走上了一个无人的宽敞走廊，边走边谈话。

“你想跟我做交易？噢......擎天柱，你能拿出什么？”

“只有能量块，我需要一个搜索能量矿更高效率的雷达硬件。”

“你想分期付款？采到更多能量块再给我？要不这样吧，我听说地球上存在很久以前塞伯坦留下的圣物......”

“那不可能。”

“好吧，我知道你不会同意的。我有别的主意，你可以不用付款，在这儿玩上一把，我请客。”诈骗提出奇怪的提议。

“你想做什么？我不会接受这个提议的。”

“嘿，这可是唯一一个免费选择。我可是知道你们汽车人的能量储备很拮据，最起码在地球的是这样。跟我交易不会便宜。”

擎天柱沉默下来，他说的很对。不难想到他有能力对地球监视，能量储备不足一直是汽车人所面临的问题。但是另一个提议也不是很好，毕竟他对对接没有太大兴趣，而且这个时候不应该这么做。但是这很让人起疑，他可不相信这个军火商能这么大方，肯定有别的什么事。

“你不值得信任，诈骗。”擎天柱保持他的态度。

“那就没办法了。我只能说有人会帮你承担这笔费用的，至于是谁，我也不知道。”诈骗摊了下手。

擎天柱认为这事儿很奇怪，但是他思考了一会儿，衡量了一下代价，同意了诈骗说的第二个条件。领袖并没有真的会按照条件说的做，也许进去了之后跟其他客人沟通一下就能离开，或者放了对方鸽子。

一个接待员带擎天柱来到了一个房间，这里如同曾经塞伯坦的普通居室，但布局简单，有一张较大的充电床，嵌墙式折叠桌，还有大屏幕。整洁干净，没有令人不适的污渍和玩具。

“让我来介绍一下规则，本模式是随机配对两位客人，双方都必须带上眼罩相处。在相处过程中不能说多余的语言，不得透露多余的个人信息，否则视为破坏规则。对方的费用会由破坏者承担，现在请您接受眼罩的分配吧。”接待员说明了一下规则，他能看出来这位客人是第一次来这儿，并不知道除了还有别的玩法模式，便向他介绍了一番。不过这是别人替他选的，应该是被坑了。

“不能说别的话？”擎天柱意识到这不太好办，不能向对方表明来意，也不能直接离开。他在前台了解这费用是看客人事后的满意程度定的，如果造成对方的不满可能将会承担高昂的费用。他不应该答应诈骗的条件，即使交易失败也不应该。

还没等接待员回答，门框上方启动了一个自动式机器，它从领袖脑后抓住了他的头雕，并为他安装上了密封的黑色合金罩。“祝您愉快。”擎天柱听到接待员离开了房间，门自动合上。整个房间一片寂静，他伸手试图将眼罩摘下来，但这个合金罩自由延展性很好，几乎是按照他头雕贴边的形状镶嵌的，拿下来估计要很长时间。

擎天柱没料到这个情况，现在他只能靠摸索着寻找出路，光学镜一除了角落的基本信息显示，一片黑暗。领袖转过身摸到了闭合上的门，他顺着门面摸索到了门边缘，试图掰开一条缝隙。但这门闭太严实，没有一点被掰开的痕迹。

大门突然打开，擎天柱触不及防前倾倒在了一片装甲上。他立马意识到这是另一位客人，便张嘴就要说什么，但刚说出一个音节就被一张手捂住了嘴。并被对方向房间里面推，“No。”对方只说了一个单词，示意不要破坏规则。擎天柱没有辨别出声音是谁的，深沉中带一些沙哑，在他认识的很多人中都有这种音调，也可能是陌生人。

领袖甩开头后退了两步，腿甲上的轮胎碰到了充电床的边缘。

威震天可不想再等下一个配对者，尽管这场的费用可以不用出，但是他没那么多时间为了这事儿等人。霸天虎首领本意也并不是想来对接，他们的想法差不多，通过找渠道联系更多的霸天虎支持者。顺便对接一次只是一时兴起罢了，这种模式正好都不会给对方留下没必要的印象。

霸天虎首领可不会对此犹犹豫豫，既然他花了钱，自然是得享乐。他不允许对面有个不识时务者破坏这场游戏的规则，好让双方都扫兴。

当然，威震天不打算强行压制对方，也不想示弱。他的光学镜虽然被黑合金蒙上了，但并不妨碍他的感知。毕竟当年在角斗场必须时刻注意敌人的动向，在看不见的地方尤为危险，这使得他对周围的感知比一般人要强。比如他感受到了对方的存在和所在位置，就在他正前方。

他向他靠近，从刚才的接触来看对方的体型和他差不多大，不过身高大概在自己脖子的位置。接待员应该对他说了规则，但他差一点违反，应该也是第一次来这儿，并且想离开。

擎天柱感到一只手放在了他的左肩，并顺着抚摸上了脖颈。手指是尖锐的，而手掌贴上管线的表面让他感到了冰冷。可能也是塞伯坦人，这让他感到一丝庆幸，但这尖锐的手指让他下意识想起了某个敌人。领袖反射地离开对方的触碰，他还在想着如何向对方解释，但对方不让他说话。

威震天认为他刚才的判断几乎没错，对方并不愿意来这儿。不过他对此似乎没有太多耐心，而是直接上前抓住对方的双肩向后推摁。擎天柱被迫坐在了充电床上，随之被对方一手重重摁在床上，很快对方便欺身压上。“No！”他连忙阻止对方并伸手要把他推开，但是这个角度使力不太理想。“Yes。”威震天用威胁的语气抓住了肩甲上手的手腕，对方力道确实不小，能跟他势均力敌的只有汽车人领袖，但他现在不会出现在这儿。

擎天柱很不喜欢现在的处境，虽然有生命危险的几率很小，但让他更不爽的是被压制。他开始喘息，这么一个重物压在身上让他的换气扇运行的有些压力。领袖想把身上人弄开完全可以，作为一个大型机他可不是一个随便被击败的普通量产机。但此刻他迅速思考与衡量着，若是与对方起了冲突那对方八成也会回击，最主要的是会破坏这里的设施，这是不太好的后果。

“OK。”他们僵持了一会儿后领袖选择妥协，因为起冲突对双方来说都不好，他现在只想快点离开这地方。威震天感到对方手劲小了很多后就直接摁在了充电床上，他冷漠地哼了一声，低头凑在身下人的脖颈管线上舔舐。领袖得到这奇妙的触感后不禁僵直了机体，神经线路紧绷了起来。他抬头紧张地撇向另一方，张嘴呼出气息。擎天柱后悔来到这里。

没多长时间对方舔舐的时候突然咬住了他的脖颈，在这一瞬间擎天柱以为他的生命受到威胁。他能感觉到疼痛与微量能量液的流失，还有刺进管线内尖锐的齿尖，而对方并没有松口，像是在示威。擎天柱不能轻举妄动，谁知道身上的陌生人是不是个变态。

威震天确实是在示威，他这样的举动是在威胁对方不要对他反抗。接着停留几秒后松开口，轻轻舔舐身下人的伤口。他手顺着对方的机体一路向下，摸向对方的腰肢并反复抚摸。这期间他起了疑心，摸起来像是擎天柱的机体。他并没有真的这么摸过擎天柱，这种事都很难以置信，但这给人的感觉是很像。

领袖对此无法放松，他不禁扭动腰肢想躲开抚摸，但似乎并没有什么用。脖颈伤口被轻柔的舔舐让他感觉忍不住要流清洗液了，这大概是一种生理反应。擎天柱冷静地在内心给出解释。

威震天干脆抬起对方双腿，开始抚摸他的大腿。领袖忍不住双腿向内闭合，但中间夹着对方的腰。他的喘息加快了许多，不知不觉对接面板内部开始有些湿润。威震天无意间碰到了小腿甲后方的轮胎，他现在更加确定了这应该是擎天柱，机体结构太像了。不可能是极重视教条和守则的通天晓，霸天虎首领随即冷笑了一声，虽然只是猜测，但对接对象是擎天柱，这可真意想不到。

他直接打开了对方的对接面板，没有摸索了解开合机制，而是把面板的主体干脆简单地拆了去。大致抚摸了解了下位置，就往两片阻尼叶间的接口伸进了两根手指，随着手指的入侵发出水渍声。

擎天柱颤抖了一下，根本没法闭合双腿。他咬起了牙，那一瞬间感到了一种......说不出来的感觉，也许是羞耻，也许是侮辱；噢，普神，但他只能说服自己忍过去。威震天用他的手指在接口里翻腾着，搞出了更多润滑液，领袖有时候忍不住呻吟出声。他活了几百万年俨然不是一个什么都不懂的小处机，但现在的状况让他想逃离。

很快对方停止了动作并抽离了手指，擎天柱突然被对方的手掐住了脖颈，接口被巨大的异物猛然插入。下意识因为轻微撕裂的痛感叫出了声，对方似乎对此很满意，更加凶猛地在他身体里抽插起来。

领袖抓住脖子上的手，他想用力拿开，与此同时被进攻带来的感觉很容易分散他注意力。威震天反而掐紧了些，这让擎天柱难受不已，抓着对方的手臂死死不放。领袖已经意识到现在的情况非常危险，已经顾不上下体被抽插的事了，他即将使右手变型出刀刃时对方突然松开了手，这让他如获新生般大口喘气，这期间微弱的呻吟像是插曲一般的存在。

由于能量短暂供应不足的原因，擎天柱感觉他的脑模块有些混乱，显然他的反抗能力被削弱了。霸天虎首领认为这有点狠，毕竟他是来享乐的，而不是杀人。于是他松开了手，不过这样对待老宿敌确实让他心情愉悦。他抬高对方的双腿，胯部整个撞在身下人的对接面板上，将输出管插的更深，被湿润温热的柔软内壁包裹，灼热硬挺的管身用表面摩擦而过，不禁爽的发出一声愉悦的叹息。不得不说，有点紧，像汽车人领袖这样的人不会将这些方面的事实践过多，理所当然。

擎天柱的上身与双臂无力地瘫在充电床上，他还不善于放开声去发泄，仅仅是在小声地跟着快感的节奏去发出叫声。突然的深入让他不知不觉流出了一点清洗液，从黑色合金罩与面甲间的缝隙中流了出来。威震天不会看到它的，身下人甚至除了因快感和疼痛发出的声音外，没有一点哭腔。

领袖随着动作的节奏，接口内部变得越来越敏感。他不断感受到被反复撑大的压力还有蔓延身心的快感，除此之外还有快要达到某种临界点的预兆。他突然放弃了抵抗的念头，使自己的机体和思想放松，开始放声呻吟，去感受与接受如潮水涌来般的快感。而威震天不断地快速抽插与索取更多舒服又令人愉悦的感觉，他发出满意地声音，这感觉真是太棒了。

两人的喘息与呻吟，连同结合处的水渍声充满这个安静的房间，戴着眼罩，在黑暗中感受彼此带来的愉悦。威震天在高潮中射满了接口内部，甚至渗透了垫片进入了更深处的舱内，他低吼了一声以表达他的满足。擎天柱忍不住呻吟了一声，整个人沉浸在高潮环境中，暂时忘记了一切。

在余韵过后霸天虎首领拔出了他的输出管，黑暗中摸索着墙壁，触摸未知按钮后墙上的折叠桌放了下来，并伸出了一盒纤维面料。他事先了解过这房间的设施，这设计的挺方便客人，于是摸着拿了一些纤维面料处理干净自己的两腿之间。收起了合上对接面板后转而坐到擎天柱的旁边，躺在了充电床上。

擎天柱想着，终于完了。他现在很疲倦，真想下线休眠一段时间，但自己腿间一塌糊涂，润滑液的凉意令他不得忽视，但他实在是很累。

然而身边原本躺下的人没过多长时间又起身，领袖以为他终于要离开了，却不料他又摸黑上身，将他抱起来翻了个身，拉起他的臀部让他跪趴在充电床上，接着就把再次硬起的输出管插入了他的接口。擎天柱狠狠抓紧了床单，内心怒骂了一句。这炉渣还要来一次。要是让领袖知道这是他的老宿敌在与他强行对接，下回他们打架他肯定会狠狠泄愤，即使他更偏向和平相处。

威震天没作停留再次抽插了起来，他不断地将再次硬挺的输出管捅向接口深处再退回来，带出来旧的交合液与不断分泌的润滑液。接口内部比先前更加包容也愈加敏感了些，吞进硬挺的管子并爱抚着其表面，这让进攻者感到很不错。不得不承认忍不住发出低沉呻吟的领袖也感到不错，快感这种东西…正经接受起来没人能拒绝。但擎天柱不会承认喜欢这种事的，毕竟这没有爱意基础，他可是个正经人。

霸天虎首领先前已经明示了有施虐倾向，所以他这次也不例外，他抓住擎天柱趴在床上两手腕拉拽到他背后，迫使他弓起腰肢挺起胸脯与臀部，然后威震天狠狠地挺动胯部在他接口内抽插。这个姿势令他伸入地更深，直接顶到了次级垫片，同时迫使擎天柱喊出声。如果能说话他要骂他一句混蛋，反正都不知道对方是谁。他从来没被这样对待过，被威震天击败过也不曾如这般耻辱。快感与理智的抗击中无力与有力也在权衡，目前他被快感侵占着脑模块，也使不上力气挣脱。

只可惜这是场蒙面游戏，不然威震天能看到眼前这幅场景肯定会留下深刻记忆，他们两个的机型都看起来强壮又性感，从这个角度他能体会到什么叫诱人。

威震天不断冲顶着舒服的接口，很快领袖便再次迎来了高潮。他颤抖着被极限愉悦填满脑模块，口中发出抑制不住的呻吟；擎天柱两腿间的输出管先对方一步射了出去，流在了床面上。没过多久威震天一下释放在他身体里，满的以至于将多余的液体溢了出来，领袖的两腿之间全然湿了，交合液与润滑液顺着他的大腿滴落在床面上，结束了这一轮的运动。

擎天柱不知道他是怎么走回来的，雷达硬件确实拿到手了，但是他本身却闷闷不乐的。当然，对于此事他不会陷入焦虑的循环，这仅仅是一次对接，生理意义上的发泄。他不是老保守派。

救护车发现了擎天柱的异样，他看起来哪里受了伤，走回基地时看起来很虚弱的样子。但他提出给他检查机体问题时领袖拒绝了他的要求，并将雷达硬件给了他。救护车问他这东西哪儿来的，嗯…擎天柱不太会撒谎，他说这是捡来的。


End file.
